


used to

by caitlesshea



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fix It Fic, M/M, anti malexa, anti trailer threesome, mentions of injury, no trailer threesome, rnm 2x06, rnm 2x06 fix it, rnm trailer scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Alex, Michael, and Maria and how they deal with the aftermath of Travis the Bootmaker.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca & Alex Manes, Maria DeLuca & Michael Guerin, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Michael Guerin & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	used to

**Author's Note:**

> This is my RNM 2x06 trailer scene fix it fic. Where no one has sex, Alex has his Jeep, and Kyle calls three times during the night. 
> 
> It’s a self indulgent rewrite of the Scene and what I wish would’ve happened. 
> 
> Please check the tags.
> 
> Also, please no character hate (it will immediately be deleted).

“This is gonna sting.” 

“I know.” And Alex _does_ know. He knows Michael’s talking about more than the alcohol and cotton pad on his chest wound, too. Chest wound, how appropriate. 

He winces and can’t help but stare at Michael. He can see the moment Michael realizes what he said and what he’s doing. The last time one of them poured alcohol on a wound was over ten years ago in the tool shed. 

Alex forgets for a moment that they aren’t alone. He can practically taste the tension and love between them. He wants so badly to pull Michael towards him, but he feels Maria shift next to him and he looks away from Michael. 

“I almost lost you.” Michael whispers to Maria and Alex closes his eyes. 

“Both of you.” Michael turns to him and he feels like he can’t breathe. He grabs onto Michael’s left hand and feels Michael’s right hand dig into his right thigh. The two moments they’ve almost lost each other in the past. 

“Stay.” Michael looks at both of them and Maria leans her head against Michael’s and nods. 

Alex squeezes Michael’s hand as Michael stands to grab them all sweats to sleep in. He tosses them on the bed and then goes into the tiny bathroom. 

“Maria.” Alex turns to her, hoping she’ll understand. She nods and grabs his hand.

“I just want us all to be safe.” 

Alex releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he takes one of Michael’s shirts to change out of his bloody undershirt. His arm twinges as he tries to reach over his head and Maria helps him get it off and helps him put the new one on. 

“Thanks.” 

She nods and he turns away to give her some privacy as she changes out of her jeans. 

“You gonna change?”

“Uhh.” He looks down at his boots and pants and doesn’t know how he’s gonna get his prosthetic off with just one fully functional arm.

“I can help.” Maria asks quietly and Alex knows she can. But knowing and actually having someone help are different and he’s just wound up enough to not want anyone touching his leg. 

“I -”

“I get it.” Maria nods at him as Michael comes out of the bathroom. She switches places with him and Michael comes to stand in front of him. 

“Need help, Private?”

“Maybe just with my boots.”

“Sure.” Michael bends down to help him get his boots off and Alex instinctually cards his fingers through Michael’s curls. Michael purrs and leans into the touch until Alex realizes what he’s doing and stops.

“Sorry.”

“‘S all good.” 

Michael stands and goes to grab a glass of water as Alex works the prosthetic off and gets himself into the sweat pants. He takes the offered water and grabs his pills to take. Thankful they stopped to grab his Jeep from the Pony before coming here. 

“Thanks.” 

Michael nods as Alex ties up his right pant leg and then settles back against the cabinet. Maria waits until he’s comfortable before coming over to the bed and settling against the wall. Michael squeezes in between the two of them causing Alex to laugh. 

“I’m glad you’re both okay.” Michael says as he turns his head into Alex’s hair. Alex can tell Maria’s arm has wound around him and Alex grabs her other hand and squeezes. 

“Me, too.” Alex whispers and it’s his last thought before he succumbs to sleep. 

**~~~**

Alex wakes up to four missed calls all saying _Valenti_. Three from Kyle, which can’t be good and one from the Sheriff. 

He gets dressed as quickly as he can, careful not to wake Michael and Maria and slips outside to call Kyle back. 

“Where have you been?” Kyle asks breathlessly into the phone.

“Good morning to you, too.” 

“I saw Isobel at a gay bar last night.” 

“Okay - ”

“I turned her down.”

“We’re gonna revisit the gay bar thing, right?”

“And then I went to the hospital and saw Steph having surgery.”

“Steph?” 

“Yes! Aren’t you listening?” 

Alex rubs his nose. Kyle hasn’t let him get a word in edgewise, so yes, he’s listening.

“Where are you?”

“The hospital.”

“Okay, I can be there in fifteen with coffee.”

“You’re a lifesaver.”

“I have to call your mom back.”

“What why?” 

“I’ll explain when I see you.” 

“Fine.” Kyle hangs up and Alex prays that whatever Kyle has to say can be handled quickly. 

Alex calls the Sheriff back and is just hanging up when Michael comes out of the Airstream with coffee. 

“That Valenti?”

“Yeah, she said Travis and his brother were gone and the trailers were on fire but at least she has some suspects.” 

Alex takes the coffee and looks at Michael all sleep rumpled and he swallows. 

“Maria still asleep?”

Michael looks back at the trailer and nods. 

“You stayed.” Michael whispers as he looks back at Alex. 

“I didn’t want to leave.” Alex says just as quietly. 

“I didn’t want you to leave, either.” 

“Yeah, nothing like getting stabbed in the middle of nowhere to really bring people together.”

“Alex.”

Alex looks at Michael, really looks at him and suddenly he can’t be here anymore. Michael’s told him, multiple times, that he doesn’t want to be with Alex anymore and Alex can’t get in the way of him being happy. 

“You know, I used to really think that you and I were gonna end up together.” 

“I used to, too.” Michael says as he looks at him. Alex sets the coffee down and turns to touch Michael, and remembers that he can’t. 

Alex pulls up every ounce of self preservation he has and walks away. He can practically feel Michael’s eyes burning a hole into his back as he takes a deep breath, never more glad when he sees his Jeep and unlocks the door. 

He sits down and grabs the steering wheel, refusing to look up at Michael. 

He texts Kyle quickly, hoping he’ll agree to meet Alex at his house instead of the hospital. 

[To Kyle: How freaked out are you gonna be if I show up with blood on my jacket?”] 

His phone rings a moment later and he smiles.

“Are you kidding me?” Kyle screeches.

“I did tell you I had to call your mom.” 

“I’ll be at your house in twenty. Do you need stitches?” 

Alex prods gently at his chest and sighs.

“Probably.”

“Fine. Have coffee ready.” 

Kyle hangs up and Alex puts his phone in the cup holder. Maybe he can convince Kyle to help him pick out an outfit to wear to the Pony tonight. He would normally ask Maria or Liz, but he doesn’t want to share this with them yet. 

Alex takes a look in his rear view mirror and sees Michael staring before he turns to go back inside the Airstream.

Alex told Maria loving Michael was the easiest thing in the world. 

He wishes he told her it was impossible not to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
